Cutlery, also called “cutlery” is commonly used by people to assist in eating their food. The cutlery comes into contact with the food and then the person's mouth. Hence it is important that the cutlery not be contaminated to avoid spread of disease.
Conventionally, cutlery is placed onto a table, or onto a napkin on the table, is used to touch the food, and also put into a mouth of the eater. During eating, the cutlery may be placed on the table. Any kind of contamination can hence travel to the cutlery from the table or any other surface, and to the user's mouth.
Single cutlery rests, such as “knife rests” are known for holding a single piece of cutlery. However, these have not conventionally done the job that is needed. Many of these rests are very short because they are only designed for a knife, and are not long enough to hold multiple utensils.